


No Way Out

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Angsty Nick/Jenny drabble.





	No Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to fififolle for betareading. Originally posted in 2008.

She knows it's wrong, his hand skimming her thigh, because he avoids her eyes. Their touches fall into a rhythm that's familiar, yet unpractised – it's been too long for both of them and there's no stopping now. When he moans it makes her shiver but that sound isn't meant for her ears. He doesn't say a word, he doesn't have to – his lips are sealed, they want to say her name. In the morning will he say it was a mistake? Maybe they won't admit it. Either way she knows he doesn't want to hurt her – but he's doomed to.


End file.
